Data processing systems, computers, networks of computers, or the like, offer users and programs various ways to organize and manage data via the operating system (“OS”). Data consists of a stored sequence of bits. A data object may include but is not limited to the contents of a file, a portion of a file, a data record, a page in memory, an object in an object-oriented program, a digital message or any other digital representation of information.
An OS on a computer generally provides a file system in which data items are organized and stored as files on a suitable storage medium. Files can be grouped into collections of files, known as directories, which can then be grouped into other directories. Users and programs must navigate through a hierarchical path of directories in order to find a particular data object (file). The OS provides for interaction with the file system via a “shell” or operating environment (“OE”) which can be controlled through a command line or its equivalent graphical user interface
In a database management system, data is organized as records in tables. These tables can be grouped into database files. Users and programs must query the database tables to find a particular data item (record) using a dedicated database application.
The existing data management structures provide little beyond organization and storage of data. Many decisions as to the organization and storage of data are made by the user in the manual creation of directories or by the OS with basic default directories (My Documents, My Pictures, etc.). Therefore, a need exists for the ability to create and manage containers and data using programmable rules.